Hetalia Fantasy: Journey of Amestris
by Russian Runa
Summary: A dream of a man with green eyes Appeared to me. was i his lover or something?
1. Prologue

Hetalia fantasy.

Prologue.

*dream*

Tears streamed down her face as the man in front of her pounds the glass wall. She couldn't hear him.

"Runa... Dont leave me, amore." the man yelled in a thick Italian accent.

The brunette's tears still fall like rivers. She loves him. What kept them apart was the think glass wall. It wasn't a wall at at… It was a barrier. Shamolians orHetalians can't break through.

"Lovino!" she screamed.

The Italian gave her a sign stating he loves her before vanashing from her sights*

*end dream*

The young woman woke up on a train to Dublith, her "home town".

It wasn't really her home town but she lived there.

" it was a dream? Who was that man?" she said to herself with a slight blush on her face. She never saw a man like him before. "was he the devil or an angel?" she thought.

A week before, she was given an assignment to investigate an alchemical array near The outskirts of Dublith.

"why me, sir?" she asked the man in front of her.

The man she was talking to was her boss and leader of her country. Fuhrer King Bradley. He was close to be sixty and doesn't look a day over forty. His jet black hair was slicked back and an eye patch covering his left eye.

"I am sure you'll do fine, Amestris. You are the personification of this country, my dear. That's why. " the fuhrer answered her.

The young woman glanced at him as if he was insane.

"fine sir. Please, call me by my human name." she said.

"And what is your human name?"

"It's Runa Curtis, your excellency."

A week later, she was on the train to the town of Dublith. It takes about three days to get there. She kept herself busy by reading her notes and newspapers. It was just common for amestrians to do this on a locomotive like she's on now. She couldn't help but to think about the dream she had. The man named "Lovino". She remember the name meaning in aerugian for " the wine". However, she doubt she'll meet this man in her dream.

She arrived to Dublith a day later. She felt the warm air that greeted her skin. She haven't forgotten the touch of a warm winter air of the southern part of her country. The sound of her boots hitting the wooden platform of the station as she walked towards the direction of the transmutation circle was at. With her suitcase in tow, she walked alone.

It was passed 3 o'clock in the afternoon when she arrived at the site. She sat down and opened her notebook and her fountain pen and start taking notes. As she touched the circle, a flash of bright blue light and she felt like she was transported to another place.

Meanwhile...

Lovino was your average Italian man. Suave, handsome, and a tad rough. His peridot eyes scanned the outskirts of Florence, Italy to see something not out of the ordinary. He combed his chocolate locks back in annoyance leaving his curl alone. Something caught his eye. A pair of motorcycle boots on the side of the road. He ran to the boots and found a young woman about his age.

She had long milk chocolate hair. She wore a long cobolt blue jacket, a tight black miniskirt, a white tank top and a silver chain belt. Hooked to her belt loop was a silver chain. Lovino never saw a woman like her before. Maybe in his dreams but not in real life.

"Lei è bellissima." he said in his native tongue before picking her up and took her to his Audi. With her was her suitcase and notebook written in Italian.

"where did she come from?" he asked himself.

He pulled into a cobblestone drive way of his villa he shares with his two younger brothers, Feliciano and Marcello. He carried her bridal style to a spare bedroom and her stuff too. He placed her gently on a king size bed.

Lovino was a curious man. He took her suitcase to the other side of the bed and opened it. He saw lacy bras and panties, several leather miniskirts, Tank tips and various hygiene products. These items made him have a nosebleed.

He glance back at the woman sleeping. She stirred in her slumber as if she was waking up.

Lovino, quickly, put everything of hers away, but something fell out of the pocket. It was her Id card. He glanced at it and found her name was Runa Curtis. But She's No mere human….She's like him. A Country.

Her eyes fluttered of awaking from a dreamless slumber, A pair of peridot eyes stares at her gold eyes.

"WAHHHHHHH" the girl screamed as she don't know where she is or who she's with.

"Sheesh, woman. calm down. Damnit." He commanded.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked in a panick.

"You are in Florence, Italy. My villa to be presiced and My Name Is Lovino Vargas. Or Romano." He said trying to calm the Amestrian down.

"Lovino…..?" She stared at him with curiosity. Memorizing his features and his name. He was the Guy from her dream!


	2. Episode 1

Hetalia fantasy

Chapter 1

It just dawned on her... This man was the man in her dream. She stared at him for a moment.

The man in front of her had chocolate brown hair, peridot green eyes, a stubborn curl , and olive skin. He wore a black dress shirt from ralph Loren a red sweatshirt and a pair of khaki trousers.

"Bella, stop staring at me. It's rude." he barked.

She squeaked and turned away blushing.

"I'm sorry. You look like someone I know." she shyly spoke

"it's ok, Bella. I hope you like what you see." he said in a flirtatious tone.

She blushes a bit. "you said we are in Italy... How did I get here?"

"Beats me,Runa." he said.

"What did you call me?"

"Runa. Its your name right?"

"how did you know my name?"

This is where it got funny. He turned his face away.

" I looked through your suit case."

He muttered.

"YOU WHAT?" she shrieked.

"I wanted to know who you are, Bella. perdonami!" he glanced back at her golden eyes.

"I am sorry. It's rude of me, uh lovino. " she smiled. " to be accreate, I am Major Runa Clearia Curtis, the Celestial Alchemist. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"No, the pleasure is all mine, Bella. Wait, you're a major... In the military?"

"yes, special division. You see, as soon as I gained my state alchemist license, I already became an officer of the Amestrian military. However, this division is rather new."

"new? How so?" he asked.

" oh it started about a hundred years ago. I was the first one who gained my license."

"I see. I guess you are the country."

"yes... Wait... How did you know that?"

"I told you... I looked at your stuff. Don't worry, I won't tell. I, like, yourself, am a nation, too. I represent the southern half of Italia."

" you mean, you are one of my kind?"

"si..."

"wow! This is so cool. Most countries, like myself, are female. So, it's a rarity to meet a male country... Especially a handsome one."

Romano blushed at the comment she made. He couldn't help to look at this goddess of a woman. The way her hair falls, her eyes like gold coins, and her laugh.

"Bella, are you hungry?" he ask when he heard someone's stomach growling.

"yeah, I am." she blushes.

"I'll cook something." he walked out of the bedroom. " if you want, you can explore my villa."

Runa's eyes lit up. She loves exploring. She got up and started to looks around. She never saw a villa before. The hallways were filled with art. And each room was decorated carefully to match the personality of the owner.

"wow. This is incredible." her eyes danced at the treasures that Lovino has. She never saw anything like it.

"ooooh! Fratello brought a beauty."

Spoke a boy of 15.

"Huh?" she said when she was face to face with a young man that looked like Lovino. " lovino?"

"Lovino? Oh, I'm not lovino." he laughed.

" who are you?" she ask him.

"mi perdoni, signorina. My name is Marcello Vargas. I'm Lovino's younger brother." he said as he kissed her hand.

She blushes when lovino found them in the library.

" Marcello, quit flirting with her."

"big brother. Sorry. Is she your girlfriend?"

Runa was a bit confused. Did he said big brother?

Both men spoke to each other in rapid fast Italian. From what she got was Lovino told this Marcello guy that she wasn't his girlfriend. He just found her lying on the side of the road Unconscious.

"um... Excuse me...?" she asked.

"what is it, Runa?" lovino asked.

" I'm still hungry."

"oh, lunch is ready, Bella. Follow me." he took her hand and

Lead her to a small kitchen table.

The food was wonderful. Italian spices, seasoned meat, and pasta was for lunch. She never had anything like it before. It's usually whatever she get in the military cafeteria, like meatloaf and potatoes. She's not fond of potatoes.

"wow, that was amazing. What is it?" she cheerfully exclaimed.

" it's pasta." lovino stated.

"Pasta...? It was yummy."

" I'm glad you like it, Runa. Tell us about..."

"Fratello! I'm home. "

Another young man walked in from the scent of lunch and saw his older brother holding hands with a pretty exotic girl.

"ciao, fratello. Who's the Bella?" asked what it looked like lovino's twin.

The man had auburn hair with a stubborn curl on his lower left side of his head. He has gorgeous hazel eyes in contrast of Lovino's peridot orbs.

"My name is Runa Curtis. Please to meet you...uh..."

"Feliciano... I'm Feliciano Vargas. I represent North Italy."

"So, you're like me... A country?"

"Ve~ Si. Wait... You're a country too?"

"yes... I am a country. The nation of Amestris. And what country are you?" she asked staring at Marcello.

"the principality of Seborga. It's located on the western border of northern Italy." he said firmly.

"I see." she said.

"Runa, tell us about how you got here." lovino command.

"oh yes. Sorry. You see, I was given a mission to investigate a strange transmutation circle near Dublith. I was taking note and stepped onto the circle and a flash of light blinded me and that's it"

she explained.

"Really. My boss asked me to check on a crop circle near Florence. That's when I found you Bella." Lovino said.

"uh, thank you... For finding me, Lovino."

"Prego, Runa."

"Ve~Runa, is it ok to for me and fratello to see your country?"

Runa shifted her gaze from Lovino to Feliciano.

"I suppose so. I see no harm in that."

"YAY! Road trip!"

"Dumbass fratello." was all lovino said.

They went to their rooms and packed up. This would be an adventure Lovino would never forget.

After they packed up, they went to the transmutation circle. Feliciano and Lovino stood inside the circle. Runa placed on foot in the circle and activated it. A flash of light and after it dimmed, there were no one there.


	3. Episode 2

Hetalia Fantasy

Chapter 2

Lovino was the first to wake up. He notice that he wasn't in Florence anymore. All he saw was country side. He felt the warm air of mid-winter. He stood up and dusted himself off. He hears Runa regaining consciousness.

"Bella, where are we?" he looked down at his female companion.

"We are in the outskirts of Dublith. "She answered," my hometown"

"Hometown? I thought it's the capital city is the nation's hometown."

"This is the place where I grew up with my sister"

"Sorella? I didn't know you have a sister." Lovino asked when he cock an eyebrow.

"She's not really my sister. She's a citizen who helped raised me. Izumi is an alchemist like me, but she doesn't have a state license."

"Really? I bet she's beautiful." He said with a smile.

"She is, but she's a monster."

"How so?"

Runa shudders the thought of her "sister's" anger issues.

"Whenever she gets angry, she goes ballistic. She's really strong. She's scary when she's mad."

"Che Cosa?"

"Yeah…" She said as she glances around the area.

Feliciano was still unconscious or rather sleeping.

"Ve~….Ve~…..Ve~" he snored.

"Hey, Lovino?" She returned her gaze to the older Italian.

"Si?"

"Is he always like that?"

"Si. He can sleep through anything. Who knows. He might sleep the whole day."

Runa nudged the younger Italian. It was kinda hard to wake Feliciano from his sleep. She tried something unique to wake him.

"Oh, Feliciano darling. Time to wake up. Your pasta is getting cold."

Feliciano quickly opened his eyes and tries to find the pretty girl and/or the pasta. It was the only two things that can wake him up. Girls and pasta.

"Bella! Are we in Amestris?" Asked Italy.

"Yes we are, Feliciano. We are in Dublith."

"Dublith? Is that pasta?"

"No, You Idiota!. It's a town." Yelled his older brother.

"oh, Mi dispiace." Italy said.

"We better go to an inn for the night." she said as she walk towards the town.

The Italian brothers followed her into town. They saw buildings and pubs. One pub that got Lovino's attention was called "The Devil's Nest".

"Runa, do you go to this bar?"

Runa stopped in front of the bar. She knew about this particular bar.

"I do, but not often. The military isn't liked in this bar. It mainly for ten nation's most wanted. If I go in, I might as well be looking for trouble."

"oh I see. " lovino asked.

They arrived at an inn and tavern. She booked two rooms. One for her and one for italy and Romano.

They had dinner and talked.

"Ve~Runa. Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Ok. I see no harm in that. Let's see. I'm over 300 years old though I looked like I'm 21. My birthday in July 7th. I love strudel, chocolate, whiskey, wine, and coffee. I'm really an only child. What else...?"

" Do you have a boyfriend?" chirped Feliciano.

"Huh...? no way. I'm too picky to have a boyfriend."

"Really?" Muse the older Italian.

"Yes. Due to how busy I get with missions and paperwork, I have no real time. It's a hassle really." She sighs and spoke dejectedly.

This got Lovino's mind running. A Beautiful girl who doesn't have a boyfriend, this could be his chance to top the bad touch trio.

The Night went on and the trio were starting to get tired. Runa head to her room while her two companions go to theirs. She strips to her camisole and panties and sat on the window sill. The stars were bright tonight. Runa stared up in the night sky in a dreamy state. She hears a low whisper from somewhere but doesn't know where.

"So, you are still investigating the array, Amestris." It said.

"Yes. Do you ever leave me alone, Pride?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, Dear Amestris, You know what it's going to happen. But, you can't protect them forever."

"I can and I will, you stupid Homunculus.!" She yells

Her door swung open and saw Lovino in the doorway with nothing but his pajama bottoms.

"can you keep it down, Runa? I'm trying to…" he said and he saw her in her blue cami and matching panties.

"AHHH I'M SORRY RUNA!" He yelled He was getting a nose bleed.

"YOU PERVERT!" she screamed as she threw a pillow at him.

He left to go to his room and thought, 'man, who knew she has a hot bod.' He blushed.

Runa Calmed down and slipped into bed. She tries to sleep when someone got into bed with her.


End file.
